Un été de PAS tout repos!
by Hula
Summary: Draco doit passer l'été chez Hermione car sa famille à changé de camp! Il se cache alors chez elle pour l'été et comme vous savez, ils se detestent...ou pas, c'est a nous de voir ;
1. Prologue

-C'est pas beau.

-Ta gueule.

-C'est trop petit.

-Ta gueule. Les toilettes sont là maintenant dégage j'ai des choses à faire, dit Hermione d'un ton pas très accueillant.

-Moi je fais quoi là? Je te signale que j'ai jamais été dans un quartier moldu et que chez moi, j'ai des elfes de maison et...

C'est ainsi que commença l'été merveilleux de Draco Malfoy et de Hermione Granger. Draco passait l'été chez les Granger. Dans les derniers mois, les Malfoy ont changé de camp et ça n'a pas plu a Voldie... Le couple Malfoy est alors caché dans un autre pays et Draco est en pension dans une famille moldue car il doit seulement être caché pendant une courte période c'est à dire : Les vacances d'été. Retournont à ces deux êtres charmants!

-Bon ok viens avec moi! Je vais défaire ma valise. Suis-moi, en même temps tu va voir où est ma chambre si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, répondit la brunette avec dédain.

Lorsqu'ils arrivirent dans la chambre en question, Hermione eu une mauvaise surprise...

-Ho par Merlin... Ils n'ont pas fait ça...

-Quoi? Dit Draco nerveusement s'attendant au pire.

-On va devoir dormir les deux dans ma chambre. Mes parents ont installé ton matelas ici...

-Ho d'accord.

-De quoi ''Ho d'accord''? On va devoir dormir dans la même pièce pendant deux mois à moins que l'un de nous deux se brise le dos sur le divan en béton.. En tout cas, si ça ne te dérange pas, c'est bien, un chose de réglée, balbutia Hermionne nerveusement.

-Bien sur que ça me dérange! Mais tu veux qu'on fasse quoi? Répondit le blond. De toute façon, ça me donne plus d'occasions pour...

-NE TERMINE PAS CETTE PHRASE!

-Ben quoi, c'est la véritée, tu crois vraiment que je vais passer deux mois d'abstinence?

-Oui. Maintenant, tu la ferme, j'ai ma valise à vider, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

''Beurk'' ''C'est à ta grand-mère?'' ''Wow! Des sous-vêtements antiques!''. Draco passait un commentaire à chaque morceau de vêtement qu'Hermione sortait. Ce fût long et pénible..

-ON EST LAAAAAAA!


	2. Nutella et excitation :D

_-ON EST LAAAAAAA!_

Ce cri charmant est celui de la mère de Hermione. Suivie de son mari, elle entra dans la chambre de sa fille pour rencontrer le garçon que Hermione avait toujours détesté et s'attendait au pire, ce fût à sa plus grande surprise qu'elle vit un beau et souriant jeune homme qui aidait Hermione a vider sa valise. Hermione ne semblait pas enchantée DU TOUT parcontre.

-Bonjour madame Granger! Dit Draco avec un sourire charmeur en fesant un baise-main a la mère de Hermione.

-Bonjour, repondit-elle en rougissant, tu dois être Draco, bienvenue! J'espère que tu te plairas ici, même si c'est vraiment moins grand que chez toi!

-Ho, vous savez, j'aime beaucoup mieux cela à mon grand manoir! C'est plus modeste et on se sent plus chez soi, répliqua le GRAND séducteur.

-Bon, moi et Draco sommes occupés, vous pouvez sortir!

-Tu ne parle pas sur ce ton à tes parents! Le souper sera prêt dans une heure, dit sèchement son père.

Hermione était folle de rage! Draco avait agit en parfait petit garçon devant ses parents! Il n'était même pas en train de l'aider! Il riait encore de ses vêtements et parlait encore d'à quel point sa maison est plus grande et plus confortable.

-Draco. Tu es vraiment machiavélique. Un baise-main, vraiment?

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais montrer à tes parents que je te déteste? Répliqua-t-il, moqueur.

-Tu m'énerve vraiment BEAUCOUP! Bon, demain, il faut aller t'acheter des vêtements convenables, tu ne peux pas te promener en complet noir tout les jours _(N.A: Pourquoi pas hein Hermione? Il est trop beau habillé comme ca *BAVE*) _.

-Pourquoi? Je suis pas beau gosse habillé comme ça?

-C'est pas ça, c'est que...

-Je suis beau gosse alors! Dit-il en riant.

-AARRRGG! NON! Mais ce m'est pas le problème, c'est que ça fait pas moldu. Répondit Hermione avec rage.

-Ouais bon, mais je sais pas comment ça s'habille un moldu espèce d'idiote.

-Moi je le sais, n'aie pas peur, je t'habillerai pas n'importe comment, répliqua Hemione avec un sourire en coin.

Draco avalla de travers et commença à fouiller un peu dans la chambre d'Hermione mais n'y trouva que des livres, des sacs de chips et des pots de truc brun... du nutella?

-Granger, c'est quoi ça? Lança-t-il en tenant le pot de tartinade.

-Du nutella. Y'en a pas chez les sorciers? Dit-elle, étonnée

-Heu, non.

-C'est la meilleure chose du monde. Vraiment. Y'en aura pour déjeuner tu vas voir c'est DÉLICIEUX! Hermione était vraiment excitée à l'idée de faire découvrir ce délice à quelqu'un.

-Heu, d'accord, répondit Draco, un peu appeurée par l'excès d'excitation d'Hermione pour une chose si simple.

Le temps passa ainsi jusqu'a l'heure du souper. Ils mangèrent de simples pâtes car, les parents d'Hermione sont dentistes et non des cuisiniers, le repas était même un peu dégueulasse. Draco reprit sont rôle de séducteur et raconta aux parents d'Hermione à quel point il les appréciait.

À suivre :)


End file.
